


[Artwork] Frank + deaged Elektra & Matt

by lilfayt



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daredevil (TV) Fanart, Fanart, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfayt/pseuds/lilfayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979">prettybirdy979</a>'s fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6614641">Learn to Live With the Unimaginable</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Artwork] Frank + deaged Elektra & Matt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learn to Live With the Unimaginable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614641) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



  



End file.
